pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Benji Applebaum
Benjamin "Benji" Applebaum is a magician and a recent member of the Treblemakers, recruited shortly before the ICCA Finals after the loss of their frontman Bumper. He shares his dorm with Jesse Swanson, whom he becomes good friends with. At the end of Pitch perfect 2, his love interest is Emily Junk. He is currently dating Emily Junk Biography In the middle of the aca-initiation night, the camera focused in Benji's dorm while the acapella groups took part. He was not allowed to attend aca-initiation night as he was not part of any group at the time. Benji is a 'certified illusionist', as stated in an awkward meeting with the Treblemakers, whom he idolizes after seeing them perform in a Mall of America years before. He is a particular fan of frontman Bumper Allen. Benji is dismissed by Bumper in their initial meeting and although giving a spectacular audition, is rejected entry into the group because of Bumper's opinion of him. Benji states that "I'm not a total nerd-" which applies that he is quite confident about his personality, but nice and weird in a good way. Days before the ICCA Finals, Bumper leaves the group to "sing backup on Mayer's new C.D. Taking initiative, Jesse gets Benji into the Trebles, even arranging B.o.B.'s "Magic" to feature Benji on lead vocals, which is a homage to his hobby. Benji is known to be a fan of the Star Wars series, and has numerous pieces of illusion equipment around his dorm. Personality Benji is thought to be a bit shy around the Bella's but slightly hyper around the Treblemakers. Although he does feel sorry for the Bellas when not advancing to the ICCA's as he tells the A cappella leaders about the high school student after chasing after Beca. Friendships Jesse Jesse and Benji first meet in their dorm room where Benji has just finished re-decorating his half of the room. Jesse get a bit freaked out by this but soon they become friends. When Benji is showing Jesse around , he says "There is only one group on this campus worth joining" and looks toward the Trebles. When Bumper leaves the Trebles and Jesse becomes incharge he convinces the Trebles to let Benji in. At the end of the film Benji and Jesse are seen together running the Trebles. All the trebles are singing Bright Lights, Big City when Benji comes out and starts singing Magic. Beca Mitchell Beca first appears to be friends with Benji after having an argument with Aubrey. Benji chases after Beca and attempts to calm her down but fails. He then, in a way, gets the Bella's shit together by telling the Acappella leaders about the High School student. Emily Junk In Pitch Perfect 2, the new freshman member of the Bellas, and a legacy, Emily Junk, becomes Benji's adorable love interest, and he repeatedly has trouble talking to her, eventually winning her over by attending the world championships with jesse just to cheer her on, when they kiss. Quotes Benji: "I'm also super into close-up magic." (Produces hamster from sleeve) ''Jesse: "Dude, that's awesome... how long has that little guy been in there?" Benji: "Several days."'' Benji: "Deal... although, I don't know what you mean by weird." (Bird flutters onto shoulder) ''Benji: ''"Got it." Gallery Unknown.jpeg Pitch perfect cas.jpg 7ba04fa4666e11e2a8b922000a1f8ac2 7.jpg I.png benji.jpg benji3.jpg Benji and Jesse.jpg benjo.PNG rebel and Ben.jpg benjamin-pitch-perfect1.jpg benji10313.jpg S Benji.jpg hrt.png imagesCA0C08X4.jpg imagesCA7D1ICP.jpg imagesCACDOVGG.jpg imagesCAR3Y3FK.jpg ImagesCAITSXLH.jpg imagesCAWEHXGF.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Trebles Category:Student Category:Singers Category:Shorter Wiki Pages